


Cross My Heart and Hope To Die

by canyonlights



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Childhood Innocence, Children, Cold Feet, Daddy!Jun, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Loss of Parent(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Sex Talk, Single Parents, even I have limits, kid!Minghao, not much angst surprisingly, this is not China line incest ok, this spiraled out of control honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyonlights/pseuds/canyonlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui definitely did not ask for this. It wasn't like he hated kids and it wasn't like he never wanted kids ever in his life. He had just imagined that he would have kids later in life. He thought that he would settle down with his partner and either have a child with them, if it was possible, or adopt an adorable little baby with chubby cheeks. Either way, Junhui would have his life secured with a college degree and a wonderful job. He would have a loving partner to return home to and a kid that he could teach all of his tricks to and tuck into bed at night. He was not, however, planning on taking care of a six year old when he was only a junior in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross My Heart and Hope To Die

Junhui definitely did not ask for this. It wasn't like he hated kids and it wasn't like he never wanted kids ever in his life. He had just imagined that he would have kids later in life. He thought that he would settle down with his partner and either have a child with them, if it was possible, or adopt an adorable little baby with chubby cheeks. Either way, Junhui would have his life secured with a college degree and a wonderful job. He would have a loving partner to return home to and a kid that he could teach all of his tricks to and tuck into bed at night. He was not, however, planning on taking care of a six year old when he was only a junior in college.

But here he was, driving to Minghao's elementary school to pick him up for his doctor's appointment. The kid was in first grade and, really, Jun loved him with everything he had, but he totally wasn't prepared to be in charge of the life and upbringing of another human being. He had always been close to his nephew anyways, so it made complete sense for Junhui to be trusted with raising Minghao when his parents died in a train crash. It had been obvious, apparently, to everyone except Junhui.

When he had learned that his sister and her husband had died, he was completely distraught over the loss of his family and the fact that Minghao had lost his parents, because every child deserved amazing parents like Junhui's sister and her husband, but now they were gone and Minghao was alone. Once Junhui had managed to miraculously survive through a flurry of funerals and sympathetic but fake hugs and smiles, he sadly turned down the offer to become Minghao's guardian because he was still just a college student. However, when he heard that Minghao would be sent into the foster care system with no one to care for him, he took back his words and immediately became the young boy's guardian.

It wasn't easy. Hell, it was probably the hardest thing that Junhui had ever done. He lived three hours away from where his sister had so that he could attend college, so he unfortunately had to uproot Minghao and bring him to live with him instead. He also had to move out of his dorm, because you can't really raise a child in a college dorm room. Minghao's mother would haunt Junhui forever if he brought her six year old son into Friday night college life. So he moved into a two bedroom apartment just off of campus for him and Minghao.

For the next tasks, Junhui enlisted the help of his childhood friends, Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Being older than Junhui meant that the couple had more experience in the whole department of being a functioning adult in society so they helped him find a school, a doctor (Seungcheol offered his own services as a pediatrician), even a place for Minghao to continue his martial arts and his dancing. Minghao and Junhui were already so close that he trusted Junhui enough to have no qualms about moving in with him. Well, Junhui assumed anyways. Minghao had never talked much in the first place, but without any parents, he was practically mute (At least at first. Within a month, Minghao had warmed up and Junhui realized that six year olds have no filter and once they get going, their mouths just take off).

Junhui smiled to himself as he signed Minghao out at the main office and waited for him to come down from his classroom. He had been Minghao's guardian for over a year now, and although there had been some bumps in the road, he was incredibly grateful to the boy who had brought so much sunshine into his life. He hadn't even known that his life was a dreary routine until Minghao came in and shook it all up. Said boy came down and Junhui took his hand as they walked through the parking lot and to the car. Minghao's backpack bumped against the back of his knees as they walked; it was almost as big as he was but he just had to get the giant Ninja Turtles backpack and Junhui was quite a pushover for his sweet nephew.

"Do you need help buckling?" Junhui asked. Minghao shook his head and buckled himself into his car seat. They left and Minghao assumed his usual routine for when they were driving. He looked out the window with wide eyes, trying to absorb every single detail of the world that was rapidly flashing by. It reminded Junhui of Minghao's mother, because she used to do the same thing whenever they were in the car. The kid had probably picked it up from her.

"Where are we going?" Minghao asked, once he realized that they weren't on their way home. He finally looked away from the window to face Junhui.

"We're going to the doctors, remember? We talked about this last night before bed," Junhui answered as he watched Minghao tense up in the back seat. He knew that Minghao hated doctors. Junhui and his parents, when they had been alive, were about the only people who Minghao would allow to touch him so he hated when he had to let doctors that he didn't know touch him too. Plus, the doctors hadn't been able to save his parents, so he had a bit of misplaced anger towards them as well. Luckily, Minghao did know Seunghcheol better than most doctors because he was Junhui's friend and was able to see him outside of just the scary doctor's office where people had needles stabbed into them, so the doctor's appointments weren't as bad as before. But that didn't mean Minghao liked them.

"Do we have to? I feel fine!" Minghao protested.

"Yes. You need your check up. We can stop at McDonald's for dinner afterwards if you behave," Junhui promised, because when one is taking care of a six year old, one is not above such things as bribery.

"Can I get a happy meal with a toy?" Minghao asked excitedly. He had immediately perked up when the possibility of eating junk food for dinner presented itself, because normally Junhui, being the health nut he was, was very strict when it came to Minghao eating a good meal every night. Junhui hummed and nodded and Minghao cheered excitedly. Suddenly going to the doctors didn't seem that bad anymore.

They arrived in the office and Minghao became nervous again. He held Junhui’s hand in the parking lot like normal but he didn't let go when they entered the little private office. The waiting room was separated from the actual examination room so Junhui sat down in the chairs until Seungcheol invited them in. He gave Minghao his old iPod to play games on while he waited (Junhui thanked God everyday for the existence of parental controls) while he fiddled around on his own phone. He had to change shifts today to take Minghao to the doctors and he had to figure out which shift he would be covering for Jackson, who had covered for him.

“Hey, how's my favorite jumping bean?” Seungcheol asked when he opened the door and invited them in. Minghao hopped off the chair, running to hug Seungcheol’s legs. The doctor chuckled and leaned over to hug him before leading them into the office. Junhui took back his iPod and lifted Minghao onto the big examination table. Seungcheol was probably the only other person that Minghao felt comfortable enough with to chatter away; he wouldn't even talk this much with Jeonghan, despite knowing that he was Seungcheollie’s boyfriend so he had to be nice.

While they talked about Minghao’s new class pet and how Minghao thought that Goldy was a stupid name for a goldfish, Seungcheol went through the normal check up. He was really quite talented at getting Minghao to talk so much that he didn't really notice what was going on. The only bump in the road they had was when Seungcheol pressed the cold stethoscope to Minghao’s chest and he shrieked because, well, it was cold and he didn't like it. Junhui couldn't really blame him with that reasoning.

“So,” Seungcheol began as he sat as his desk, keyboard clacking as he logged in all the information, “How’s everything at home, Minghao? Junhui feeding you and everything?” He teased.

“It'd be better if Junhui had a girlfriend,” Minghao said, kicking his legs that were hanging off the table. Junhui choked on air and he looked over at Minghao with wide eyes. Seungcheol only grinned and nodded.

“Why do you say that?” He asked.

“Because he looks lonely. And Mr. Kim was lonely and then he got a girlfriend and he was a lot happier and let my class have even more recess time and put smiley face stamps on our math sheets,” the little boy explained. To him it must be the most obvious thing in the world. However, Junhui knew it wouldn't be that easy.

“I think that Junhui would do better with a boyfriend, don't you think?” Seungcheol asked. Minghao paused for a moment before nodding in agreement. “See, Jeonghan and I tell Junhui that all the time! Maybe you can get him to listen for once.”

“Okay, will that be everything, Cheol?” Junhui asked, popping out of his seat and helping Minghao off the table because he was definitely not talking about his nonexistent love life with the six year old that he cared for. It was already bad enough that Seungcheol and Jeonghan constantly badgered him about it, but he couldn't handle Minghao getting on his case as well.

“Yeah, yeah everything looks good. Go pick out a sticker from the box in the waiting room, okay Bean?” Seungcheol told Minghao. He ran off to search for a sticker while Junhui and Seungcheol waited in the office. “You know, the kid is right,” Seungcheol said in a quiet voice.

“We've been over this. I don't have time when my life is dedicated to Minghao,” Junhui sighed. “I guess I might get lonely every once in awhile but it passes. Besides, do you know how much babysitters cost?”

“I do but I have also told you that Jeonghan and I would gladly take him for the night and we wouldn't charge anything more than you taking care of our pets the next time we go on vacation,” Seungcheol countered.

Junhui sighed yet again and was about to protest when he heard a shriek from Seungcheol’s waiting room. In a heartbeat he dashed out, ready for the worst. He couldn't bear even the thought of Minghao getting hurt and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to that child.

Minghao was standing with both hands covering his open mouth, eyes wide in terror. Junhui raced over next to Minghao. “What's wrong, Minghao? What happened?!” Junhui asked frantically, already checking him for bruises. Minghao simply took one hand off his mouth to point in front of him. Junhui looked over to a man who honestly looked a little scary and less than friendly in the middle of that stupid “I'm pulling my finger off!!” trick.

“Who are you?!” Junhui snapped. By now he had figured out that nothing bad has happened and Minghao seemed unharmed but he still lifted the child up onto his hip. Minghao wrapped his arms around his neck but was still watching the other man in amazement.

“That's Wonwoo, one of my old friends from college,” Seungcheol answered from where he was peeking out of his office door. “He is dropping off Jeonghan’s birthday present that I ordered from him.”

“I thought you were getting a painting of his old cottage that his grandma had,” Junhui said, still eyeing this guy. He didn't trust anyone that made Minghao scream.

“He is. I drew it off a picture he gave me,” Wonwoo told him.

Minghao leaned up to Junhui, cupping his ear in the way that only little kids do when they whisper. “He can pull his finger off. It's really cool, but that's probably why he is at the doctors. Fingers shouldn't do that." His whisper could definitely be heard in the rest of the room and Junhui thought he saw a twitch of a smile tug at Wonwoo’s lips.

“Sorry about Junhui. He is a bit protective of his kid,” Seungcheol explained.

“I can see. Though I was only showing him a trick. I could never do anything to hurt a kid as sweet as him,” Wonwoo said, hints of a chuckle in his voice.

“Are we gonna go to McDonald’s now?” Minghao whispered again. Junhui peeled his eyes away from the men across the room, who were now talking to each other and nodded. They left the doctor's office and stopped at McDonald’s where Minghao got chicken nuggets in his happy meal. They went home and Minghao did his daily reading that his teacher assigned before they wrapped up for the night and tucked Minghao into bed.

Junhui sat in the edge of the bed, handing Minghao the teddy bear that his father had bought him on the day he was born. “Junhui?” Minghao asked, voice quiet, tired, and sleepy.

“Hm?”

“Am I the reason you're lonely?” Junhui frowned when Minghao looked at him with sad eyes.

“What could possibly make you think that?” Junhui asked.

“You said to Seungcheol that!”

“I told him, friend, I told him,” Junhui corrected him gently. He just nodded and waited for an answer. “But how could I be lonely when I have you with me all the time?”

“But you don't go on dates with me!” He giggled. “That's gross!”

“Yeah, but doing stuff like going out to McDonald’s and reading together makes up for it. It’s a different kind of relationship but it still makes me happy,” Junhui explained.

“Do you want a different kind of relationship?” Minghao asked. “A relationship like Seungcheol and Jeonghan have?”

“You are all I need in my life right now,” Junhui answered, standing up and tucking Minghao into bed and kissing his forehead.

“How is that an answer? I don't get it,” Minghao frowned.

“Goodnight, Minghao. Love you,” Junhui said, and with that, he closed Minghao’s door and went to his own room. He climbed into bed and stared blankly at his wall. How lonely did he appear that even a six year old could pick up on it? It wasn't like he felt alone that often, and it wasn't that Minghao wasn't enough for him to be happy, but he could help feeling like something was missing. He was a young guy who hadn't had any sort of intimacy in almost a year, so really no one could blame him for missing having a relationship.

Before long, Junhui had fallen asleep and those thoughts were pushed out of his head between running Minghao around and finishing his own classes. He didn't think of it again until he saw Seungcheol again at Jeonghan’s birthday party a week later.

He and Seungcheol had planned an afternoon party with snacks by the side of their pool and a marble vanilla and chocolate cake with balloon candles that Minghao could attend. Jeonghan didn't even like marble cake but he and Seungcheol has insisted on throwing a party that Minghao could attend and have fun at. Junhui just said that his kid was incredibly spoiled. Of course, there was also a party later that night with alcohol planned but Minghao didn't need to know that at this age.

Junhui made sure that Minghao had set Jeonghan’s present on the present table and that he was lathered in sunscreen before he jumped into the pool with as big of a splash as his tiny body could manage. The kid swam like a fish and was in the process of swimming underwater to tickle everyone's legs in the shallow end when Junhui was scared shitless by a voice behind him.

“Wow you and your son shriek the same way,” Wonwoo chuckled, walking up beside Junhui with a cup in his hand. Junhui eyed the contents. There wasn't supposed to be any drinking around Minghao. “Relax. It’s ginger ale.”

“Good. But he isn't my son. Just my kid,” Junhui explained. He took a sip of his own orange soda. It was Minghao’s favorite and it had grown on him.

“Adopted?”

“Sort of. He’s my nephew and his parents…uh, they died. So he is under my care now,” Junhui explained. He had no clue why he was telling all this but he told himself it was in the spirit of friendly conversation.

“You took in a kid when you're not even out of college?” Wonwoo asked in disbelief. Junhui just rolled his eyes. He had heard this speech before - it was a terrible decision, he was going to screw up this kid. He had ignored all of it but it had gotten old after the first twenty times.

“Look, if you don't approve or think I’m going to screw him up or something, I don't want to hear it. I would give my life for that kid and I will be damned if he doesn't grow up with the best opportunities to become successful in whatever he is passionate about,” Junhui said determinedly, grip tightening on his cup.

“I, wow, um. Okay. I was going to say that it was admirable to take in your nephew like that but I'm glad you're so determined to support him, I guess. Minghao sounds like a bright kid. He deserves it.”

Junhui turned to look in surprise at the guy standing beside him. “I-thanks.”

“I didn't give you a compliment,” he chuckled.

“Doesn't matter,” Junhui shrugged.

“Junhui!” Minghao called from the pool. He was trapped by Seungcheol holding him up under his shoulders. “Help!” He cried before Seungcheol threw him off and into the water with a splash. He came up and lunged at Seungcheol only to be thrown underwater again.

“You're on your own there, friend,” Junhui laughed.

“You're not gonna save him?” Wonwoo asked.

Junhui shook his head. “Nah. He’ll be fine. Seungcheol will let him win in a few minutes.”

“It'll be sooner if he has help,” Wonwoo added, setting down his cup and stripping his shirt off.

“What do you mean-oh okay hello!” Junhui had turned to see Wonwoo stripping and giving him a half smirk before running and jumping into the pool. He swam up behind Seungcheol, pressing a finger to his lips so that Minghao would stay quiet. But, because he was six, he could barely contain his giggles and Seungcheol easily picked up on the situation. Before Wonwoo could bring him down, Seungcheol whirled around and roared, causing Minghao to shriek gleefully and Wonwoo to be pushed underwater.

“Minghao, help!” Wonwoo yelled when he came back up. Minghao jumped onto Seungcheol’s back and tackled him. The two adults exaggerated all of their reactions so that Minghao could have fun, and Junhui watched from the side of the pool with a smile. Wonwoo seemed like a good guy, and he was glad that Minghao was having fun with him. However, he was still a little cautious around this new person because he knew how shy Minghao was, so he kept half an eye on the trio in the pool.

“You're watching Wonwoo, aren't you?” Jeonghan asked when Junhui sat down in the lawn chair next to him. The older hair his hair pulled back and was sunbathing as he watched his boyfriend and their friends play and roam during the party. Junhui chuckled because he finally looked like the diva he really was.

“I'm watching Minghao play with Wonwoo, yes. I don't really know him so I have to keep an eye on him,” Junhui explained.

“Sure,” Jeonghan nodded. “You know, Seungcheol is with them and he would sooner sacrifice himself than let anyone hurt Minghao, so you can relax a little bit. Take your eyes off of the child for a moment and appreciate the fact that there is a fit, single man in front of you to enjoy.”

“If you phrase it like that, it makes me sound like an extreme pervert,” he laughed.

“I don't see you denying that description though. And he is very nice. And very single,” Jeonghan responded.

“Jeonghan, for the last time - I am to preoccupied with Minghao to date.”

“Fine.” Jeonghan stubbornly took a sip of his drink before slipping his sunglasses over his eyes and leaning back. “If you don't ask him out, I'll tell him to ask you.”

“....excuse me?”

“Well you need a boyfriend and he gets along with Minghao from what I can see and since that's your big requirement, you should try it! Go for it! Take a risk!”

“I will actually shave all of your hair off if you do that,” Junhui threatened.

“I will murder you in your sleep.”

“I will kidnap your boyfriend.”

“Go for it. Maybe you can teach him how to clean the dishes properly.”

“Hey!” Seungcheol snapped. He had Minghao on his back with Wonwoo following him, all three dripping wet. Seungcheol set Minghao down and went to get towels. Wonwoo was looking back and forth between Junhui and Jeonghan with an evil glint in his eye. He leaned down, crouching beside Minghao and whispering in his ear. Minghao laughed and grinned.

“Ready?” Wonwoo said, making Junhui look over at the pair. “Go!” Minghao jumped straight onto Jeonghan, clinging onto him and getting all his clothes wet. Jeonghan yelled and tried to push him off while hiding his smile.

“Happy Birthday!” Minghao laughed. Junhui watched in amazement because Minghao would never listen to directions from a stranger so easily. Maybe it was the fact that Wonwoo was good friends with Seungcheol.

“You know, you look like you could use a hug as well,” Wonwoo said from beside Junhui. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

“Oh no don’t you dare even think about it,” Junhui told him. Wonwoo only grinned and opened his arms, walking towards him. “Wonwoo-no-don’t-no!” Junhui scrambled off his lawn chair and went running with Wonwoo chasing behind him. Somehow they ended up by the deep end of the pool by the time that Wonwoo caught him. He wrapped Junhui in a hug, his deep laugh rumbling in his chest. Junhui screamed and wriggled in his grip.

“Wait-Junhui stop! You’re-AH!” They fell into the pool after Junhui had knocked them off balance and they tripped.

“You bastard!” Junhui said as he hoisted himself out on the edge. “My shirt is soaked!” He attempted to wring it out while it was still on his body without much success while he walked back to his lawn chair, leaving Wonwoo alone and laughing in the pool.

“Junhui?” Minghao asked from where he was sitting on the edge of Jeonghan’s chair. “What’s a bastard?” Junhui groaned and cringed. The one time he interacted with Wonwoo and he slipped.

“It’s a bad word, friend. Something people say to people they don't like,” he explained.

“You don't like Wonwoo? But Seungcheol does,” Minghao said, frowning in confusion. Normally, when Seungcheol liked someone, Junhui liked them too and that meant that they were okay for Minghao to interact with.

“No, I like him,” Junhui said and Jeonghan have him a knowing look. “Not like that Jeonghan-Christ-”

“Mommy told me to never say that unless we’re in church!” Minghao gasped and Junhui actually facepalmed hard enough that he was sure his forehead was red.

“Minghao, why don't you go get a towel from Seungcheol for yourself and Wonwoo? Then bring one back for me too, please,” he suggested and the six year old was off. Junhui groaned.

“By the way, did you find a babysitter for the night?” Jeonghan asked. “We really want you to be there tonight.”

Junhui shook his head. “Sorry. They're all so expensive and honestly Minghao is so shy around new people that I didn't want to force him into a situation like that.”

“He seems to be getting along with Wonwoo just fine…” Jeonghan added in a sing-songy voice. Junhui gave him a glare but he just shrugged. Junhui knew it was true, but he knew that Wonwoo was a rare and weird exception.

“I have to stay home with Minghao. We can go out another night to make up for it, I promise.”

“Aren't you coming out tonight?” Wonwoo asked. Dammit, this guy just would not stop sneaking up on Junhui.

“Nope. No babysitter so I am staying home. Maybe I'll have a beer after Minghao goes to bed but I am afraid that that is as crazy as my party will get tonight,” Junhui sighed.

“When's the last time you've been out?” Wonwoo asked. Junhui only shrugged. “So you don't remember,” he stated and Junhui rolled his eyes but he was blushing because it was true. It had to have been sometime before he had become Minghao’s guardian. “Do you need a cheap babysitter? I have a friend who owes me a favor and I could call him for you?” He suggested.

“Oh no no no no I could never ask you to do that. Plus, Minghao is rather shy, so I couldn't leave him with a stranger. And I don't even know this guy so why would I trust him in my apartment with my kid?” Junhui protested.

“Well, Minghao’s bedtime is before we would even leave to go out, isn't it?” Jeonghan thought aloud. The babysitter could come after he is in bed and just watch the place to make sure it doesn't burn down or something. Minghao won't even have any contact with him.”

“That's a good idea! And Mingyu has been my best friend since childhood. He is a bit annoying but I'd trust him with the life of my own child if I had one,” Wonwoo added. Junhui pursed his lips. He was really reluctant to agree, but then again, it was Jeonghan’s birthday and he would have to find a babysitter another time if he had to go out later to make it up to him so…

“Fine,” he conceded. “Fine!” He said again as Jeonghan and Wonwoo cheered. “But if your friend harms one hair on Minghao’s head then I will not hesitate to skin him and you alive,” he told Wonwoo.

“Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick ten needles in my eye,” he recited, doing the motions that went along with the silly little children’s promise. “I'll even pinky swear to you.” Jeonghan gasped beside them.

“A pinky swear?” Junhui asked, raising an eyebrow. As the guardian of a six year old, he knew the significance of a gesture like that and he was sure that Wonwoo was ready for that kind of commitment. “Are you sure?”

“How much more sure can I get than sticking ten needles in my eyes? My eyes are one of my best attributes so a lot is at stake here,” he said, expression dead serious as he held out his pinky. Junhui broke out into a smile and connected their pinkies, shaking them before letting his hand drop.

Near the end of the party, they all gathered around the table that had been set up with the cake on it. Minghao stood right in front of Jeonghan as they sang happy birthday and was even invited to help him blow out the candles.

“You two spoil him,” Junhui muttered, intercepting the giant piece of cake that Seungcheol was about to give to Minghao and exchanging it for a smaller piece.

“Little princes deserve to get spoiled,” Seungcheol shrugged.

“Doesn't that make me the king?”

“Yeah and you need another king to rule by your side.” Junhui only rolled his eyes and response to this and took his own piece of cake before walking away.

“Hey! Where'd you get that?” Junhui asked Minghao, who was shoveling forkfuls of cake into his mouth off of a piece that was almost as big as his head. Minghao looked up with innocent eyes, still chewing the treat as he pointed to Wonwoo who was sitting across from him.

“Awe, come on man! You're not supposed to rat me out!” He laughed, faking a groan. Junhui glared at him but didn't have the heart to take away the cake from Minghao.

“When he leaves this party and has a giant sugar crash, you're taking care of it,” Junhui snapped, digging into his own cake angrily.

“Are you inviting me home with you?” Wonwoo asked, tilting his head to the side. Junhui panicked momentarily because, shit, he kind of did.

“You wish,” he muttered, mentally kicking himself for the lame comeback. Wonwoo laughed and shook his head.

“Here. Give me your phone,” he said, reaching his hand out for it. Junhui raised an eyebrow. “To enter my number? So you can give me your address to give to Mingyu for babysitting?” He explained. Junhui nodded, heart rate slowing down again as he gave Wonwoo his phone. “There we go. I will see you later tonight,” he said with a smile before giving Minghao a wave and excusing himself from the table.

“I like him,” Minghao said when he was gone. “He is funny.”

“You just like him because he gave you extra cake,” Junhui chuckled, full on laughing when Minghao nodded his head in agreement.

When they got home, Minghao had his sugar crash and Junhui waited until after he had calmed down and gotten some substantial food into his system to tell him that there was going to be a babysitter. Surprisingly, Minghao was pretty okay with the set up as long as Junhui was there to tuck him into bed and say goodnight.

“Maybe you can find someone to make you not as lonely!” He said excitedly. Junhui sighed.

“Maybe, Bean. Go get your pjs on.”

Minghao was quickly tucked into bed with his teddy bear and a kiss on the forehead and not long after there was a knock on the door from a tall man with blueish hair like a sea.

“Ah I understand now…” He muttered when Junhui answered the door. He was ready to go in almost skin tight jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. There were numerous necklaces with dog tags and charms hanging around his neck and dangling on his chest and his hair was gelled up.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing! I'm Mingyu! I'm told that my responsibility is to watch a jumping bean?” Junhui explained the situation to Mingyu and welcomed him to surf channels and eat whatever was in the house. He showed him all the emergency phone numbers and the first aid kit and promised that he’d be home before one. Mingyu laughed at that last one and said that he wouldn't leave before two, at least, so Junhui might as well stay out that long.

“Thank you so so much for doing this again. I'll pay you when I get back-”

“I'm doing this as a favor for Wonwoo so don't worry about payment,” Mingyu interrupted.

“No, you definitely deserve payment,” Junhui insisted but Mingyu was almost as stubborn as Jeonghan on this matter and he kicked Junhui out of his own house before he could force Mingyu to accept money.

He met Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Wonwoo at the club of Jeonghan’s choice. Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Jisoo also joined them and honestly, Junhui was just impressed that Jeonghan and Soonyoung had convinced Jisoo and Jihoon to leave the house.

“Look who actually made it!” Hoseok, the bartender and an old friend of Junhui’s that he had met in a dance class, said when Junhui sat down. “I didn't actually think you'd come.”

“We had to drag him out here but we finally managed it,” Seungcheol chuckled, resting his arm around Jeonghan’s shoulder. Each of them, with the exception of Jisoo who was the designated driver, downed a couple shots quickly.

“Rule by the Princess,” Jeonghan said, “Everyone has to dance except Jisoo.”

“Why does he get out of it?!” Junhui protested. He hadn't danced at a club since...well he couldn't really remember when and if he could procrastinate doing it again, he would.

“Because he is an old man and doesn't have a partner,” Jeonghan shrugged, tugging on Seungcheol's hand and flouncing off to the dance floor. Something told Junhui that Jeonghan had been drinking before he had arrived as well.

“I don't have a partner either though!” He groaned as a bouncy Soonyoung managed to coax Jihoon out of his seat and to the dance floor.

“Ouch,” Wonwoo said dramatically, clutching his heart and pretending to gasp for air. Junhui rolled his eyes but took a good look at the man across from him. He looked sharper than earlier at the pool party with his hair gelled back and his jaw strong and defined. He had a leather jacket on over some dark colored shirt and a chain hung out of the back of his jean pocket. It was definitely a change from the flamingo swim trunks he had been wearing earlier.

Wonwoo quit his dramatics and stood up, holding a hand out to Junhui and bowing at the waist. “May I have this dance?” He asked with a grin.

“We're literally at a club and you're bowing to ask me to dance,” Junhui scoffed, grabbing another shot because he couldn't deny that he found Wonwoo’s dorkiness awfully cute and his...well...everything very attractive and he needed more alcohol to do this.

“You know, the proper, polite response is to say yes while curtsying and taking my hand daintily,” Wonwoo answered.

“I am not curtsying when you're going to end up grinding against my ass in a bit,” Junhui snapped, but he did take Wonwoo’s hand on their way to the dance floor. They started facing each other but, true to Junhui’s words, they ended up with Wonwoo’s chest pressed to his back and strong hands on his hips.

“You know, for a dad you really know how to use those hips of yours,” Wonwoo said, deep voice near Junhui’s ear and rattling through his body. Junhui laughed, throwing his head back and letting it rest against Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“Is that how you seduce all guys?” He teased, biting his lip when he felt Wonwoo nose against the column of his throat.

“Nope. I can honestly say that that's the first time I've used that line,” he chuckled, changing to pressing small open mouthed kisses against Junhui’s neck. He was sure that he tasted like sweat and he was sure that it wasn't pleasant but Wonwoo didn't stop and Junhui sure as hell wasn't going to stop him either.

The night continued on and Jihoon and Soonyoung left and the remaining pairs progressively became more drunk under the watchful eye of Jisoo. When he had decided that they and had enough, they all piled into his car and went back to Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s place and collapsed on the couch in the living room.

“You know,” Junhui began, taking sips out of the cup of water that Jisoo had handed him. “I haven't been on a date in a year. And I had just gotten into dating them, so I really have had no experience at all,” he said to Wonwoo, who was sitting across from him on the couch. He probably shouldn't be telling this to someone who could be a potential date but it was late and he was tired and drunk and he might as well get it into the open now, right?

“So you're like...a virgin?” Wonwoo muttered under his breath and Seungcheol burst out laughing from where he was sitting with Jeonghan’s head in his lap on the floor.

“No. He is definitely not a virgin!” Junhui reached over and smacked his head.

“Don't tell that to him! You make me sound like a slut!” Junhui snapped, but he didn't sound very intimidating or angry when he was giggling.

“So you're not a prude, but you're not a slut?” Wonwoo asked and Junhui nodded. “Alright good to know.”

“Why is that good to know?”

“Because now I know what to expect when I eventually fuck you,” he said eloquently as he chugged down the last of his water.

“You know. It's common courtesy to ask someone out before you fuck them. Of course, Seungcheollie didn't do that and we turned out fine and happy but we're special!” Jeonghan laughed, rolling over in his boyfriend's lap.

“I’m working on that,” Wonwoo said, waving his hand dismissively. “Just give me some time, Junhui. Junhui?” He looked over to the other side of the couch and found that Junhui had fallen asleep with his mouth slightly open, glass threatening to tip out of his hand. Wonwoo reached over and set the glass down on the ground before calling Jisoo over and asking him to take Junhui home. He himself was just going to stay overnight at Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s house but he knew that Junhui would want to get back to see Minghao in the morning.

Wonwoo scooped Junhui off the couch and into his arms with his knees and back over his arms. Junhui stirred slightly, instinctively curling into the person holding him so he wouldn't fall. He followed Jisoo out to his car and guided Junhui into a chair.

“Thanks,” Junhui mumbled before Wonwoo could close the door.

“For what?” He chuckled.

“For being nice to my kid. That's more important than anything,” Junhui mumbled. He was still drunk and half asleep so Wonwoo wasn't sure if he was very conscious of what he was saying but he smiled anyways.

“Anytime, Junhui,” he grinned, closing the door and watching Jisoo’s car until it was out of sight.

Junhui woke up the next morning in his own bed. Apparently Mingyu had done his job and kept the apartment from catching fire and Minghao...Minghao…

Junhui sprinted out of bed and into Minghao’s room, skidding to a stop. He found Minghao buried in his normal nest of covers and fast asleep, looking peaceful and content. Junhui breathed out a sigh of relief, bringing a hand up to his head that ached. He went to the bathroom and grabbed ibuprofen and a glass of water.

His phone went off in his bedroom and Junhui tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Hello?” He answered groggily.

“You are an idiot,” Jeonghan said over the phone, sounding about as tired as Junhui felt.

“Jeonghan, be nice to him!” Seungcheol interrupted from the background.

“How am I an idiot?” Junhui sighed, flipping down face first into his bed and staying there, mostly because he didn't have the energy to move anymore.

“You hit it off with him last night! You were smiling literally the entire night and he loves every bit of it! Why didn't you ask him out?!”

“Uh...who are we talking about again?” Junhui asked, muffled by the fact that his face was buried in his bedsheets.

“Wonwoo, you idiot!!”

“Okay, we danced, he was super sweet. He is really hot in a leather jacket. Is there something else I'm missing?”

“Jesus Christ, you're so stupid. Do I have to do everything for you? I'm hungover and I can still figure things out better than you.”

“Figure what out?!” Junhui groaned. “Look, I am not as stupid as you think. I know that Wonwoo and I are interested in each other - that much was obvious when he was grinding against my ass last night and was nibbling on my ear but I am taking care of a child. I am responsible for another human being and I will not be able to live with myself if that child suffers because I decided to waste time on something like dating! It sucks, sure, but I would give up everything that makes me happy if that means that Minghao will have everything that he needs and deserves. He has been through enough already and I will not be another person that fails him. That's it. Alright? So can you please just drop it?”

There was silence on the other end for quite a few moments. “Okay. I'm sorry,” Jeonghan said, voice quiet and apologetic.

“I have to take Minghao to his martial arts class in a bit. I'll talk to you later, okay? Love you,” Junhui sighed.

“I love you too, Junhui. You're an amazing father,” Jeonghan replied.

“I'm not a father. Just a guardian,” he chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“If that's what you believe,” Jeonghan chuckled. He hung up and left Junhui to wake Minghao up and get the sleepy boy breakfast and dressed. He served Minghao his normal bowl of Frosted Flakes and ate his own bowl of Cheerios.

“What did you do last night?” Minghao asked between spoonfuls. He was shoveling it into his mouth nonstop and Junhui had to remind him to breathe between bites.

“I went out with friends for Jeonghan’s birthday.”

“Who?”

“Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Wonwoo. Do you remember Jihoon and Soonyoung?”

“The guys with the colorful hair?” Minghao asked. “They look like fruit.”

“Yep. Them,” Junhui nodded.

“Did you and Wonwoo kiss?” Minghao asked. “May I please be excused?”

“Uh…” Junhui blinked. “Clean up your bowl and put it in the sink. Why would I kiss Wonwoo?”

“Because Mingyu said that Wonwoo wanted to kiss you,” Minghao said as he cleared his place and washed his hands.

“When did you talk to Mingyu? You should have been asleep when he was here last night.”

“I couldn't sleep so I came out and Mingyu was watching tv. He gave me a cheese stick and some milk and then told me a bedtime story. He was gonna tell me a story about a prince and a princess but I said that that was boring! So he told me about you and Wonwoo instead. Do you know that they're best friends?!”

“I did know that. Wonwoo is the one that got Mingyu to babysit,” Junhui answered. “What did Mingyu tell you about Wonwoo and I?”

“He said that Wonwoo really liked you. And he liked me too! And Wonwoo wanted to kiss you a lot but he wasn't going to until he knew it was okay. And that he never liked people with kids before but he likes you and Mingyu says that if Wonwoo doesn't stop talking about it, he is gonna choke Wonwoo. I said that that wasn't very nice but Mingyu was sure that Wonwoo wouldn't mind because he says that some people like that stuff. I didn't get it but he said is understand when I was older and to ask you about it again,” Minghao rambled. He stopped and turned to Junhui, tilting his head in question. “Junhui, what did Mingyu mean? I thought choking was bad.”

Junhui sat at their kitchen table, spoonful of cereal halfway up to his mouth. He honestly never thought he'd be asked this question by a six-year old, but he was more in shock from all the stuff Mingyu had told Minghao about Wonwoo. He didn't realize that Wonwoo was actually that interested in him.

“Choking is bad, Minghao. You...you should never choke someone, okay?” Junhui muttered and Minghao nodded. “Are you ready for class? We have to go.” Minghao nodded and they headed out. Once Minghao was dropped off at his martial arts class, Junhui sat in his car staring straight ahead before groaning and hitting his head on the steering wheel. He was sure that he was quite the sight in the middle of the parking lot but he honestly couldn't care less.

He blindly rustled to grab his phone and called Wonwoo. He wasn't really sure what he was going to say yet, but he figured this was a place to start.

“Hello?” Wonwoo answered, voice deeper than normal. Junhui wondered if he had woken Wonwoo up.

“I have some specific words for you and your friend Mingyu,” Junhui snapped.

“What'd he do?” Wonwoo groaned as he moved on the other end.

“He told Minghao that some people liked choking. He told my six year old that you liked to be choked,” he repeated.

“...I can explain…” he said, obviously choosing his words carefully.

“Oh this should be good,” Junhui scoffed. He waited for Wonwoo’s excuses and explanations but instead he received Wonwoo bursting out laughing. “Wonwoo! This is not funny!” Junhui protested but he was ignored.

“Oh my god I knew Mingyu would pull something but not like this,” he said between chuckles.

“You know that that pervert would say stuff like that to my child?!” Junhui was practically screeching because this was not as funny as Wonwoo thought it was.

“Mingyu always says random shit that isn't true. He tried to convince my cousin’s daughter that peanut butter came from the milk of peanut cows just like normal butter came from normal cows. He does stuff like that. He says it's part of his charm,” Wonwoo chuckled. “But this is definitely a new one.”

“If I had known this then I definitely wouldn't have taken you up on the babysitting favor,” Junhui grumbled.

“I'm sorry. I really am,” Wonwoo replied. “Let me make you guys dinner one night to make it up to you.” Junhui’s jaw dropped because wow he wasn't really expecting that. It was a nice gesture, sure, but he didn't know how to respond to an invitation like that.

“Why should I even let you in my house again after you sent a pervert to look after Minghao?” Junhui asked.

“Because I make a mean fettuccine alfredo and technically Mingyu was the pervert, not me.”

“I don't know, Wonwoo. Minghao is really shy and picky…” Junhui sighed and even he himself knew that he was making excuses.

“What kid doesn't love pasta? It's the best stuff on earth!” Wonwoo protested. “Saturday at seven? Please? I'll even bring orange soda.”

“Minghao shouldn't be drinking that much soda-”

“Let him have a treat, okay? I'll see you guys Saturday,” he said and hung up before Junhui could protest anymore. Junhui stared at the phone in his hand. That was not the outcome he had been expecting when he had called Wonwoo. He had expected to get mad and angrily slamming the phone shut after winning an argument and shutting down Wonwoo’s protests and excuses with a few eloquent words but instead the man was coming over to dinner on Saturday.

His last hope was Minghao not liking the idea and protesting, but when he picked him from his class and told him that Wonwoo would be coming for dinner the next Saturday, he couldn't have been happier.

“Wonwoo is coming?” He asked excitedly. Junhui nodded and Minghao cheered. So much for his last resort then.

Junhui grumbled about it for the rest of the day but had mostly forgotten about it until Wonwoo showed up at his door that Saturday at six with shopping bags in hand.

“What are you doing here?” Junhui said after he realized who the hell was at his door.

“I promised to cook you dinner,” Wonwoo answered, lifting his arms to show the shopping bags that Junhui assumed were full of their dinner.

“Uh...at seven,” Junhui remembered.

“Yeah. Eat at seven. I have to get here early to cook it,” Wonwoo said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well, uh, then I guess you can come in and start,” Junhui said, leading Wonwoo into the kitchen. He was suddenly aware that he was in old sweatpants and a shirt that didn't really compliment him but it could be worse. He could have been naked. “I'm gonna go change while you cook,” he said.

“Oh no, don't worry about that! It's your own home, so you should be comfy,” Wonwoo said. Junhui looked over Wonwoo who was in worn light blue jeans and a crisp button down that was tucked into only the front of his pants.

“No, I need to get out of these sweats,” Junhui decided aloud. He stopped by Minghao in the tv room and told him that Wonwoo had arrived.

“Can I go help him cook?” He asked excitedly. Minghao loved helping in the kitchen and Junhui often let him do stuff like washing vegetables or pouring in flour or water.

“Go ahead and ask him politely,” Junhui said. He went to change into his own black jeans and a nicer shirt that wasn't covered in old paint stains from when he and Minghao had painted their rooms last year. When he returned to the kitchen, Minghao was standing on his stool to reach the counter next to Wonwoo where they were breaking spaghetti in half and putting it into the pot of boiling water.

“Is Wonwoo letting you help?” Junhui asked Minghao as he stood beside him on the stool.

“Yeah! We're making feta shiny alfredo!” Minghao said excitedly.

“Fettuccine, Bean,” Junhui corrected gently.

“What kind of bean are you?” Wonwoo asked as he turned to the their pot on the stove where the alfredo sauce was cooking.

“A jumping bean!” Minghao answered proudly, bouncing on his toes as if to prove it.

“Oh! Where'd you get that name?” Wonwoo asked him.

“Seungcheol gave it to me! Junhui said that I could never stand still and Seungcheol said I was like a little jumping bean.”

“I think that that is a very accurate name then. It suits you,” Wonwoo said, reaching up and ruffling Minghao’s hair. The kid yelped and fixed it, giving Wonwoo a glare, who only chuckled.

“What do you say to Wonwoo for coming to make us dinner?” Junhui asked.

“Thank you,” Minghao said, rolling his eyes.

“Hey! Are you rolling your eyes at me?!” Junhui teased goodheartedly.

“What if I am?” Minghao countered, turning and looking up at Junhui. Junhui leaned down until their noses were pressed together and they squinted at each other for a few seconds before Minghao licked Junhui’a nose.

“Ew, Minghao!!” Junhui groaned, wiping the saliva off his nose. Wonwoo laughed and gave Minghao a high five. “Don't encourage him! That's gross!”

“Sorry, Junhui,” Minghao and Wonwoo both replied, trying to contain their giggles as they returned to making dinner. When it was finished, they scooped the pasta into three bowls and sat down to eat. Junhui hated to admit it, but it really was delicious and he was glad that Wonwoo had come over to make it.

“Alright, Bean,” Junhui sighed when they were finished and the table had been cleared. “It's time for you to go to bed.”

“But we just finished dinner!” Minghao whined.

“We had dinner later than normal so it's bedtime now,” Junhui explained. “Go get your pjs on and brush your teeth and I'll meet you in your room after I do the dishes, okay?” Minghao grumbled but ran off to change into his rocket ship pjs and use his purple toothbrush.

“Thanks,” Wonwoo said, watching Minghao run to his room.

“Shouldn't I be the one thanking you?” Junhui asked. He started rinsing the dishes off and setting them in the dishwasher that he was more thankful for with each passing day.

“I guess. But I'm thanking you because you let me come in and make dinner and play with Minghao,” Wonwoo explained. “I know that that's not really easy for you. But you're raising a great kid,” he said, still sitting at the table.

Junhui scrubbed the remaining sauce off a plate before answering. “Thank you. Can you…” Junhui took a deep breath. “Do you want to stay for a drink after Minghao goes to bed?”

“I’d love to,” Wonwoo smiled. Junhui gave a small smile back and tried to swallow his nervousness.

“Junhui!” Minghao called. Junhui closed up the dishwasher and went to Minghao’s room. He helped him into bed and pulled the covers over his tiny body before giving him his teddy bear. “Did Wonwoo already leave?”

“Nope. He is still in the kitchen,” Junhui answered.

“Can I say goodnight to him too?” Minghao asked.

“You want to say goodnight to him?” Junhui asked, frowning in slight confusion. The only people that Minghao ever bothered to say goodnight to were Seungcheol and Junhui.

“Of course,” Minghao said, nodding. “He is like Seungcheol, right? He is gonna help take care of me when you get really stressed?” Junhui stared at this intuitive little kid who was picking up on more than Junhui though the could.

“We'll...we'll see, friend,” Junhui answered. “Goodnight. Love you.” He pressed a kiss to Minghao’s forehead.

“I love you too,” he mumbled. Junhui went back to the kitchen to Wonwoo.

“You've been summoned. He wants to say goodnight,” Junhui explained. Wonwoo looked a bit surprised but excused himself to go say goodnight to Minghao. Junhui had nothing else better to do, so he followed Wonwoo silently and hung back outside of Minghao’a door where he couldn't be seen.

“Hey, little prince,” Wonwoo said. “Everything alright?”

“Are you gonna kiss Junhui tonight?” Minghao asked quietly. Junhui heard Wonwoo chuckle in response.

“Maybe. Why are you so concerned about whether I kiss Junhui or not?”

“Because he is lonely. He said he isn't but I don't believe him. Seungcheol told me to never believe him when he says that until he has someone to kiss all the time,” Minghao explained.

“Ah, I don't know if I'll be the person he kisses all the time,” Wonwoo sighed.

“Why not?! Don’t you want to kiss him?” Minghao asked. He almost sounded offended at the idea that Wonwoo didn't want to kiss Junhui.

“Of course I want to kiss him! But he has to want to kiss me too,” Wonwoo explained. “I'll have to tell you what happens later, okay? Goodnight, little prince. Take good care of Junhui, just like you always do, okay?”

“I will. Goodnight.” Junhui heard this and quickly shuffled back to kitchen so that Wonwoo wouldn't know that he had been eavesdropping. He grabbed two beers out of the fridge from a drawer that Minghao couldn't reach and handed one to Wonwoo casually when he returned.

“You know, you're terrible at walking silently,” Wonwoo said, taking a swig of the beer Junhui had handed him.

“What do you mean?” Junhui asked, but on the inside he was cursing himself and his heavy gait. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Do you want to watch Harry Potter? The guy who played Snape died last week so it only seems fitting to mourn him,” Junhui said. It sounded lame even to his own ears.

“Sure,” Wonwoo smiled and they settled on the couch while Junhui pulled up the movie. There was an awkward amount of distance between them but Junhui wasn't really sure what to do about it so he let it remain. They started the movie and sipped half heartedly at their drinks.

“So, did I get the Minghao stamp of approval?” Wonwoo asked once the movie was almost finished.

“What are you talking about?” Junhui asked, turning to face him on the couch while pulling his knees up to his chest.

“I assumed that sending me to say goodnight was some sort of test, for lack of better words. I know you would never even consider going on a date with anyone until Minghao approved of them so I've been waiting to ask,” Wonwoo explained. Junhui stared at the man sitting across from him on his couch. He hadn't expected anything so straightforward.

“Wonwoo...that's really sweet and yes, you have gotten Minghao’s approval but I still can't date right now. Being a parent takes up too much of my time and you'd constantly be getting the short end of the stick because my first priority will always be Minghao, not you. I couldn't do that to you,” he explained.

“Junhui, I know that,” Wonwoo insisted. “I knew what I was getting into and I don't mind. I think you could be worth it. Can't you just give me one date? One try? If it goes terribly I promise that won't bother you about it again,” he offered with a smile.

Junhui sighed softly. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to say yes so badly. He wanted to be able to lean over and press his lips to Wonwoo’s and not worry about Minghao waking up if it escalated. He wanted to say yes and have a cheesy first date with Wonwoo where they went out to dinner and held hands over the table and as they walked home. But he was a parent and things didn't work that way.

“No,” he said shaking his head. Wonwoo nodded and stood up.

“I will get that date, Junhui. I am not giving up,” he said stubbornly. He leaned over and pressed a kiss into Junhui’s hair. “Goodnight. Dinner the same time next week?” He asked cheerfully.

“Wonwoo-” Junhui sighed.

“Great! Sounds like a plan!” Wonwoo grinned as showed himself out before Junhui could stop him. He could have chased after him and told him to stop. He could have called or texted Wonwoo to tell him that no meant no. But part of Junhui didn't want Wonwoo to give up quite yet, so he let him go.

The next two Saturday's, Wonwoo cooked lasagna and burgers. On the third Saturday, he brought dough that he had made at home to make pizza.

“You can make pizza at home?” Minghao asked, eyes wide in amazement.

“Of course!” Wonwoo chuckled.

“I thought you could only make it at pizza places!” Minghao explained.

“You can make it at home too,” Wonwoo said again. “And you can put as many toppings on it as you want.” Minghao gasped and climbed up onto the stool next to him. They spent the next fifteen minutes rolling out the dough, lathering it in sauce and then completely smothering it in cheese and toppings.

“Is that even going to be edible with that much cheese?” Junhui asked, peeking over Minghao’s head to watch them arrange the pepperoni slices into a smiley face.

“There is no such thing as too much cheese,” Minghao recited.

“I'm assuming he got that from you,” Junhui said, giving Wonwoo an accusing glare.

“Actually no he didn't but I do agree with him,” Wonwoo chuckled. “The more cheese the better.” Junhui rolled his eyes and went to set the table so that it'd be ready for when the pizza was done.

It struck him how domestic this scene was, and how oddly happy he felt to be a part of it. They were acting like a content little family that loves and supported each other through thick and thin. Minghao was giggling in the kitchen and Wonwoo was encouraging him and taking care of him all at once. Junhui found that he didn't mind and that he actually wanted this to continue.

Junhui mulled over this self-revelation throughout dinner. He barely noticed when Minghao excused himself from the table to go get ready for bed and honestly he was just pushing himself through the motions when he tucked Minghao in and gave him a kiss goodnight. After Wonwoo had said goodnight as well, they ended up in the living room watching the fourth Harry Potter movie.

“Hey, are you alright?” Wonwoo asked, turning the volume down. “You seemed sort of out of it tonight.” He looked genuinely concerned and it actually made Junhui smile a bit.

“I...yeah I'm okay,” Junhui nodded. Wonwoo frowned and kept his gaze on Junhui. “How would we work?” Junhui asked.

“I'm not following,” Wonwoo frowned.

“You and me. How would we even work?” Junhui asked again. “I can't afford a babysitter to go on dates regularly. I can't go home with you afterwards and we certainly can't come back here. I wouldn't be a normal boyfriend.”

“You're not a normal college student either. Most worry about whether or not they're going to pass a class, not when they have to pick up their child everyday,” Wonwoo chuckled and Junhui smiled softly because he had a point. “And we will make it work. I know you can't do regular dates but I enjoy nights like this. And we can find a babysitter occasionally. I'll even help pay them, and you can't protest about that. It's happening,” he said stubbornly when Junhui began to protest. “If you can't go home with me, then we'll wait. It's not a big deal. We'll figure it all out,” Wonwoo said, reaching across and taking Junhui’s hand. He rubbed his thumb over the back of Junhui’s hand and smiled.

“How are you so confident about this? This could be a terrible move on your part,” Junhui said with a bitter laugh. “I haven't been on a date in over a year. I don't even know if I remember how to date.” Wonwoo laughed.

“Just be yourself. Be the wonderful, protective father and silly man that I have been falling for,” Wonwoo answered. Junhui smiled and blushed, looking at his lap.

“Okay. Take me on a date,” Junhui said quietly.

“Ask Seungcheol and Jeonghan to take Minghao next Saturday. Just for part of the night,” Wonwoo suggested.

“Okay,” Junhui smiled. Their hands remained intertwined until the movie ended and Wonwoo left with the normal kiss to Junhui’s head.

“Not gonna try to make a move now?” Junhui asked.

“Nah. I'll save that for next week,” Wonwoo said, winking as he left. Junhui bit his lip and failed to keep the smile from spreading across his face. He was sure that on Saturday he would be panicking on Saturday when he was getting ready for the date but right now his stomach was full of excited butterflies in his stomach.

The next week flashed by, much to Junhui’s dismay. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were coming over to babysit Minghao but had arrived early so that they could help Junhui get ready for his date.

“Oh my god what if he takes me some place fancy?!” Junhui groaned. “I can't show up in an old shirt for that! I have I be at least semi-fancy, right?” He asked Jeonghan, who was sitting his bed, watching him flip through his closet. Seungcheol was currently occupying Minghao in the other room.

“Then wear a button down!” Jeonghan told him. “You're overthinking this. He'll think you're gorgeous no matter what you're wearing.”

“How do you know that?” Junhui snapped, fumbling with the buttons on a black button down. “Ah no no no this is too formal,” he groaned and he took it off again.

“Would you like me just go ask Wonwoo what kind of date you need to dress for?” Jeonghan asked, picking up his phone.

“No!” Junhui gasped, whirling to face Jeonghan. “That's rude!”

“No it's not-”

“Just help me find what to wear!” Junhui snapped, running a hand through his hair and trying not to mess it up too much. Jeonghan rolled his eyes and stood up, walking to Junhui’s closet. He shuffled through the clothing for a moment before throwing a red and black oversized flannel that was made of a lighter material and black jeans in Junhui’s face.

“Wear these with that dog tag necklace you wore to my birthday at the club. Final answer.”

“You're an actual angel,” Junhui sighed in relief, kissing Jeonghan’s cheek before dashing off to change and fix his hair yet again.

“I know,” Jeonghan muttered to himself.

Fifteen minutes later, Wonwoo knocked on the door and, being completely honest, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were very surprised that Junhui had managed to pull himself together into a calm and confident image rather than the frazzled out, nervous persona he had been displaying earlier.

“Hello,” Junhui said with a smile.

“It's me!” Wonwoo grinned. Junhui’s smile disappeared and he went to shut the door. “Wait no no no, I'm sorry!” He laughed, stopping he door with his hand. “That was a terrible joke, I know. I promise that's the worst one you'll hear all night.”

“There's going to be more?” Junhui groaned. “I don't know if I can do this date thing then…”

“Junhui get your ass out of this apartment and on this date or so help me god-”

“There is a child in the room!” Seungcheol called, interrupting Jeonghan’s threats. Junhui groaned and quickly left, kissing Minghao and promising to be back later that night.

“I think you were more worried about leaving than Minghao was,” Wonwoo teased as they walked down the street. Junhui wasn't sure where they were going but he assumed that Wonwoo had a plan.

“I barely ever leave him. I did, once. I left him with a babysitter really soon after he came to live with me and there was traffic when I was coming home from a night at Seungcheol’s and...after his parents being gone, Minghao freaked out. He thought I wasn't coming back,” Junhui said. “So I just haven't left since. I couldn't do that to him, but I guess he is getting better if I can go out like this.”

“Hey,” Wonwoo said gently, taking Junhui’s hand in his as they walked. Junhui could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat. “Take a deep breath. You don't have to be so worried about him. You know that Seungcheol and Jeonghan will take great care of him. Focus on enjoying yourself tonight.”

“I haven't had a night to myself in…” Junhui began.

“You can't remember can you?” Wonwoo asked and Junhui shook his head bashfully. “Then let me treat you,” he grinned.

“That was disgustingly cheesy,” Junhui groaned.

“You loved it!”

“I did but it was gross!” He laughed.

“Come on,” Wonwoo said, tugging on Junhui’s hand to guide him into a little Italian restaurant. “I am going to treat a beautiful man to a delicious meal.”

“You're ditching me for a pretty man?” Junhui laughed. Wonwoo turned and gave him an annoyed glare. “Oh I can't make a joke at my own expense?”

“You're not allowed to insult yourself.”

“Says who?”

“Says me!” Wonwoo grinned and they were sat down at a table. Their drinks and meals were quickly ordered and they waited at their little table for two.

“So,” Wonwoo started, leaning back in his chair, completely relaxed, “I know that you're a college student slash dad. Anything else I should know about you?”

“I work as much as I can part time at the IT help desk at the nursing office in my college. But I'm almost finished with my communications and business degree and I take care of Minghao. That's about it,” Junhui shrugged. “I'm sorry to disappoint.”

“Oh there has to be more about you,” Wonwoo chuckled. “Any arts you're interested in? Weird music tastes? Random obsessions?” Junhui shrugged again, shaking his head. “Here I'll go first. I'm an art student and will do almost anything but my favorite thing is charcoal sketches of people around me. I have an appreciation for anything from classical to hard metal but I have a special liking for hip hop and rap and my weird obsession is, and don't laugh, corgis.”

“Corgis?” Junhui repeated. “As in the bouncy dogs with short tails and floppy ears?”

“Those are the ones. If my landlord allowed it, I would have five.”

“That sounds like a lot of dog poop,” Junhui hummed.

“But they're cute, so it's worth it,” Wonwoo justified his words. Junhui laughed softly and laughed even harder when he saw that Wonwoo had ordered an entire plate of pasta.

“You really like your pasta, don't you?” He asked with a smile.

“Pasta is like cheese,” he said between mouthfuls. It definitely wasn't attractive at all but Junhui found it endearing when Wonwoo sucked in a noodle between his lips and it hit his nose. “There is no such thing as too much of it.”

“If you say so,” Junhui laughed.

The date passed without a single hitch. Wonwoo insisted on paying and Junhui protested but was secretly flattered. They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and down the road back towards home.

“I know that I have to get home to Minghao,” Junhui sighed as they walked on the dimly lit sidewalks. Their hands swung between their bodies and Junhui felt content and happy. He felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. He didn't feel alone. “But I don't really want this night to end. Is that cliche?”

“Very cliche,” Wonwoo said, squeezing his hand. “I understand though. I don't want it to either.” They stopped just outside of Junhui’s apartment building. “I had an amazing night. Aren't you glad I'm so stubborn?”

“Very,” Junhui giggled. He smiled softly as they faced each other. “I have one request though.”

“Ask away,” Wonwoo nodded and Junhui was infinitely thankful for this man's willingness to do anything with him. He held both of Wonwoo’s hands in his own and leaned forward, pressing their lips together softly. Wonwoo reacted immediately, pulling one hand out of Junhui’s grasp to come up and hold the side of Junhui’s face and wrap around the side of his neck. He held Junhui like he was a priceless work of art, but not like he was delicate or breakable. Junhui managed to deepen the kiss slightly, tongue just peeking into Wonwoo’s mouth, before the other pulled back.

“Minghao is waiting for you upstairs,” Wonwoo whispered, leaning their foreheads together.

“Right,” Junhui breathed. “I have a kid. Kissing is done. I am a responsible parent. Shit I'm talking out loud aren't I?” Wonwoo just laughed and kissed the tip of Junhui’s nose.

“You're adorable,” he said. “Goodnight, Junhui.”

“Goodnight, Wonwoo,” he said, keeping his smile small until he turned around and couldn't possibly hold in his giant grin anymore.

The next two months flew by. Most of the time, Junhui could only manage one formal date every two weeks or so but Wonwoo often came over to make dinner with Minghao, put him to bed, and spend the rest of the night snuggling quietly on the couch with Junhui and sneaking kisses when Junhui least expected it. They never got more intimate than a peck in a different room when Minghao was around; Junhui wouldn't allow it. This caused Junhui’s visits to Wonwoo’s apartment while Minghao was at dance or school and Junhui didn't have to work. They would stay wrapped up in each other with their tongues down each other's throats and hands tangled in hair (especially once Junhui had accidentally discovered that Wonwoo liked the little tugs on his hair) until Junhui had to go pick up Minghao. It was one of these days about three months after they began going out when Junhui brought it up.

“I was thinking…” he said, leaning back into Wonwoo’s chest from where he was sitting in between his legs on the couch. “That maybe Minghao could spend this Saturday night at Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s place.” He spoke quietly while playing with one of the loose threads in the hole on the knee of Wonwoo’s ripped jeans that Junhui loved so much.

He didn't receive an answer at first and he started to panic. He had probably misread Wonwoo and he probably didn't want Junhui like that and it was stupid of him to ask. He must sound needy and annoying at this point. And only three months into their relationship? He must sound like a slut.

“Would you like that?” Wonwoo asked, placing his hand over Junhui’s on his own knee. Junhui visibly relaxed a bit with this comfort.

“Well, would you like that?” Junhui echoed.

“Babe, it's not about me. I have gone with whatever pace you are comfortable with from day one and that isn't changing anytime soon. If you're ready, then tell me,” he said, leaning around to kiss Junhui’s temple.

“What if you don't want to?” Junhui asked. “What if you see me and decide ‘nope, sorry just kidding!’” Junhui said. He had been getting into the habit of just letting his thoughts and fears ramble when he was with Wonwoo because he knew he could trust him. Wonwoo never ridiculed him or laughed; he only helped and provided support. Plus, he had told Junhui on the night of Jeonghan's party that he wanted to fuck him, so really it was his own brain getting in his way, but he couldn't help it.

“Why the hell would I ever think that?” Wonwoo asked. There was emotion laced in his voice and Junhui couldn't tell it if was sadness or guilt. Maybe a bit of both.

“Because I'm not that impressive. And I was inexperienced even before I didn't date for a year,” he confessed.

Wonwoo stiffened up behind him. “Junhui…?”

Junhui’s heart sped up. This was it. He was getting awkward so he must be giving up on dealing with Junhui and his messes. “Yeah?”

“Are you a virgin?”

“What?!” Junhui spluttered. “No! Oh my-Christ I've had sex before! Albeit not a lot of sex and kind of vanilla sex but I have had sex.”

“Oh thank god,” Wonwoo sighed, body sagging against Junhui’s as he hugged him from behind. “I can handle this then. I am not sure if I could handle a virgin properly.”

“What does that mean?” Junhui asked, turning his head to look at Wonwoo’s face.

“What does what mean?” He asked, trying to distract Junhui, but it didn't work and he groaned. “I just tend to be rougher and I wouldn't want to do that to a virgin and like...scare them or something.” Junhui’s eyes widened.

“How rough is rough?” He asked in slight terror. “Was that choking thing that Mingyu told Minghao true?!” He gasped.

“No!” Wonwoo protested. “Well. Except for this one time but that was an exception…” He hummed, but he stopped reading when he say Junhui’s looking horror. “I'm kidding!” Junhui sighed in relief. “Mostly,” Wonwoo mumbled under his breath and Junhui was back to being terrified. “Ok look, I won't do anything you don't want me to do. Of course we'll talk about everything beforehand just so we know it if it makes you feel better, we can both have safewords. Just as a precaution.” Wonwoo suggested.

“That sounds like a better idea,” Junhui nodded. Wonwoo kissed his check softly.

“Thank you, baby,” he grinned. Junhui rolled his eyes and kissed him again which quickly deepened and morphed into a make out session until Junhui had to leave again to pick up Minghao.

“Minghao?” Junhui asked in the car. They were driving and after refusing Minghao's normal whines for fast food, they were on their way to a healthy snack at home. “What do you think about spending a night at Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s this weekend?”

“Why? Are we both going to sleep over?” Minghao asked.

“No, just you,” he answered. He tried not to panic when he thought of where he would be instead. He was fine with the idea before but now that he was making the plans, making them real, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“I'll be with Wonwoo.”

“Are you going to kiss?!” Minghao whisper-shouted, eyes wide in amazement.

“Bean, you've already seen us kiss,” Junhui laughed. Minghao’s eyes widened even further if that was possible.

“So you're pregnant?!” He gasped. Junhui swore he almost crashed the car.

“Ming-what are you-I can't-okay. Why would I be pregnant?” He decided. He wasn't really sure how they got here.

“When you get kissed, you get pregnant,” Minghao explained.

“I have two problems with your theory,” Junhui said. “One: you can't get pregnant by kissing.” He could see Minghao about to ask the expected follow up question. “We can talk about it another time. And two: I can't get pregnant, Bean. What made you think I could get pregnant?”

“Well you said that Wonwoo was your boyfriend,” Minghao said. “Don't boyfriends make their partners pregnant?”

“Not always,” Junhui sighed. “Don't worry about it for now, okay? I'm not getting pregnant.” Minghao nodded in relief. Junhui and Minghao arrived at home and Junhui arranged the plans for Minghao.

That Saturday arrived and Minghao and Junhui worked together to pack an overnight bag with his teddy bear, toothbrush, and favorite pjs. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were probably going to spoil Minghao so much he'd be in little kid heaven with all the toys and junk food, so Junhui wasn't too worried about Minghao. He was worried, however, about tonight. He wasn't 100% confident in himself or in his actions and he was terrified that he would make the wrong move and freak Wonwoo out, but there was no going back now.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan picked up Minghao at five and Junhui was left to himself until six when Wonwoo arrived. Wonwoo had assured him that he'd look great in his comfy clothes so Junhui settled on the couch in his sweats and pulled a blanket over him. It was winter and cold so he pulled the blanket up to his chin and turned on Bones - his comfort show. He and his sister used to always watch it together and whenever he was having a bad day or feeling less than happy, he turned it on to make him feel better. Wonwoo said he didn't understand how a show so gruesome could calm him down, but Junhui loved it so it didn't question it.

Wonwoo arrived and Junhui answered the door with the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. Wonwoo frowned. “Babe, are you sick?”

“What? No!” Junhui shook his head. “I'm just cold and don't wanna let go of the blanket,” he said, closing the door behind Wonwoo. He dropped off the take out he had picked up on the kitchen table and they sat on the couch in the living room. Wonwoo opened his arms and Junhui climbed onto his lap, pressing their chests together and burying his face into Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo pulled the blanket so that Junhui was completely covered except for his head and his own torso was covered as well.

They sat in silence, letting Bones run in the background. Wonwoo let his hand slip under the back of Junhui’s shirt to rest on his lower back and rub slow circles. It should have terrified Junhui as it was a reminder of their plans for later but it brought him comfort as it always did when he was stressed. It reminded him of all the nights where Junhui was stressed with taking care of Minghao on top of his job and classes and he just curled up in Wonwoo where he felt safe and protected and loved.

“What's wrong, Jun?” Wonwoo whispered after the second episode. Junhui internally cringed. Wonwoo knew him too well for his own good.

“Nothing,” he answered, but he sounded fake even to his own ears. “Okay maybe something.” Wonwoo hummed and pushed Junhui back so that they could look at each other face to face. His hand was under Junhui’s chin while his thumb traced over his lips gently.

“You don't want tonight to happen,” he stated. He looked hurt and sad and Junhui’s heart sunk to his stomach. He knew that Wonwoo was looking forward to this and he was ruining it for him.

“No-I just. It's not that,” Junhui sighed. His hands fell from Wonwoo’s neck and dragged down his chest. “I don't not want to do this,” he tried to explain.

“Junhui, you can't even say it out loud,” Wonwoo sighed. “We're planning to sleep together. We're going to fuck tonight. I want to make love to you.” Junhui cringed.

“Wonwoo, that terrifies me!” He confessed. He took Wonwoo’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers together and squeezing them tight and hoping that it would ease his own tension and give him a little bit of confidence.

“What? Sex in general or sex with me?” He asked. Junhui shrugged.

“Both?!” He could burst into tears at any moment because Wonwoo looked hurt and offended and that is the last route he wanted to travel down tonight. He didn't want to hurt Wonwoo but it was like he had a mental road block when it came to sleeping with Wonwoo.

“Both?” Wonwoo asked quietly. Junhui’s chest burned with pain. “I don't…I don't get it. I thought you trusted me enough for this. You were the one that asked for it.”

“I know!” Junhui hiccuped. “And I thought I was ready but then a week passed and I think I psyched myself out and I'm really really scared.” He didn't breathe between his words and tears were threatening to escape. “I'm sorry, Wonwoo. I'm so so sorry!” Wonwoo's gaze softened and he pulled Junhui into his chest again. Junhui curled up and gripped Wonwoo’s shirt, crying into his shoulder because goddammit what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he sleep with his own boyfriend?

“Okay, okay,” Wonwoo hushed gently, rubbing Junhui’s back again. “Baby, can you take a deep breath for me? I need you to calm down so that we can talk about this.” Junhui nodded and sat up again, hands rubbing at his eyes to wipe the tears away.

“This so isn't attractive,” he muttered between sniffles. Wonwoo chuckled. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry about it,” Wonwoo promised. “We can talk about it.” Junhui nodded. “What are you so afraid of?”

“What...what if I do something wrong?” Junhui asked, not meeting Wonwoo’s eyes.

“Like what?”

“I don't know! I could make it awkward or do something you don't like-”

“Babe, sex isn't supposed to be perfect. There will be awkward moments and little giggles. It doesn't always flow properly,” Wonwoo reassured him. “But if you're with the right person, then it doesn't matter. You ignore that, move past it. The rest is beautiful enough to make up for it.”

“What if you don't like me as much as you thought you did? Or I don't hear from you after tonight?”

“Why would I spend so much money on takeout for a man that I wouldn't even call after I made love to him?” Wonwoo joked. “Junhui, you're my boyfriend. You are everything to me. You make me smile and laugh and give me this weird feeling in my chest that I've grown used to. I can't even explain how attractive you are so you have to trust me when I say that I'm not going anywhere,” Wonwoo told Junhui. His eyes were genuine and Junhui sniffled again.

“Even if I'm gross from crying?” He asked.

“Even when your nose is running and tear tracks are on your face,” he chuckled, rubbing his thumbs across Junhui’s sharp cheekbones. “Do you feel better now?” Junhui nodded, giving Wonwoo a shy smile. “So if I kiss you, you won't freak out?” Junhui shook his head. Wonwoo smiled and pressed their lips together softly.

Junhui practically melted in his arms, responding eagerly. This was the Junhui that Wonwoo knew and relief burst in his chest. Wonwoo’s tongue prodded gently at Junhui’s lips and they parted, releasing a little gasp.

“You know, our take out is going to get cold,” Junhui said teasingly as Wonwoo dragged his lips across his jaw. He sucked softly on his neck and Junhui shivered.

“The microwave is an amazing technological advancement,” Wonwoo responded as he felt Junhui’s hand tangling in the hair on the back of his head. Junhui chuckled.

“Then at least move us to the bed,” he said. “We are both way too tall to cram onto the couch right now.”

“Alright. Hang on,” Wonwoo murmured and he wrapped his arms around Junhui’s waist, gripping him tight as he stood up with the other man in his arms. If Junhui wasn't previously turned on, he sure as hell was now. Wonwoo carried him in his arms to Junhui’s room while Junhui pressed open mouthed kisses to his neck. He threw Junhui down on the bed and leaned in between his legs and over him, hands framing his head.

“Wow, hi,” Junhui giggled, looking up at his grinning boyfriend and brushing the bangs out of his face.

“Hi, beautiful,” Wonwoo responded, kissing Junhui deeply on the lips. Junhui groaned softly, hooking his legs around Wonwoo’s waist. His boyfriend’s tongue was down his throat, exploring his mouth and he was so lost in the moment that when Wonwoo grinded his hips down onto his own, he gasped and tugged on Wonwoo’s hair. Junhui’s hips bucked and Wonwoo’s hand snuck down to undo the tie on his sweat pants.

“Wonwoo-” Junhui cried out, his hands clenching tightly on Wonwoo’s biceps to stop him from pulling his pants off.

“Take a deep breath. You're beautiful and this doesn't have to be perfect,” Wonwoo reminded him, kissing him gently. Junhui relaxed enough for Wonwoo to take his pants off and throw them onto the floor. “Shirt too,” he said as Junhui raised his arms and was left in only his boxers.

“What about you?” Junhui whined, his own hands pulling at Wonwoo’s belt loops. Wonwoo smiled and pulled his own shirt off. Junhui’s hands roamed over the planes of his chest as he undid his own pants until he didn't have any more clothing on than Junhui. Junhui passed his fingertips over his nipples and his knees almost buckled.

Junhui looked up, raising an eyebrow when he saw Wonwoo’s flushed cheeks. “Sensitive?” He asked, circling one of his nipples with his thumb. Wonwoo bit his lip and nodded slightly but was cut off when Junhui rolled one between his fingers.

“Fuck, Junhui,” he groaned, eyes fluttering shut. He giggled and leaned up to wrap his lips around the nipple and Wonwoo moaned in pleasure when he felt the tongue flicking and swirling. Junhui’s hands had a mind of their own when they traveled down to Wonwoo’s boxers and traced the outline of his hard length.

Wonwoo pushed Junhui’s head away from his nipples and hooked his arms under Junhui’s legs, shifting him up the bed with a push. Junhui yelped but managed to settle himself on the bed before Wonwoo was on top of him, grinding roughly again and causing him to moan.

“More,” Junhui breathed, hooking his fingers in the edge of Wonwoo’s boxers. He tugged them down and Wonwoo almost got tangled in them, causing a fit of giggles. Once they were off, nervousness appeared in Junhui’s eyes again as he looked at Wonwoo’s body.

“Hey, look at me,” Wonwoo said, wrapping his hand around Junhui’s and guiding it down. “Babe, look at me.” Junhui looked up into Wonwoo’s eyes, relaxing when he saw his eyes crinkling with a smile. “Slow. We're going slow. Just tell me if it's too much.” He wrapped Junhui’s hand around his own length with a soft groan. He kept his hand over Junhui’s and guided him in pumping up and down his length. Junhui never tore his eyes away from Wonwoo’s - not even when he swiped his thumb over the head of Wonwoo’s cock to spread precum.

“Wonwoo?” Junhui asked, voice shaken and breathy.

“Hm?”

“Fuck me.” Wonwoo stopped the movement of their hands and leaned down to kiss Junhui softly.

“Where's your lube, love?” He murmured against his lips. Junhui reached out to a drawer and fumbled blindly before he managed to pull out a little bottle and press it into Wonwoo’s hand. Wonwoo set it on the bed and sat up into Junhui’s legs. “You okay?” He asked. Junhui nodded. He was still incredibly nervous but Wonwoo wasn't rushing him. He was making Junhui as comfortable as he could.

Junhui lifted his hips so that Wonwoo could peel his boxers off of him. His face was flushed and he couldn't bring himself to look Wonwoo in the eye. Wonwoo tapped Junhui’s hips and he lifted them again so that Wonwoo could slide a pillow under his back. Then he pushed Junhui’s knees up and suddenly Junhui felt incredibly exposed.

“You,” Wonwoo sighed from where he settled on his stomach between Junhui’s legs, “are so incredibly beautiful.” He kissed down Junhui’s tanned thighs sucking a couple marks where no one would see and making Junhui squirm. It did its job though in distracting Junhui while he lathered his fingers in lube. He circled Junhui’s rim and watched him tense up in anticipation.

“I need you to take a deep breath, babe,” Wonwoo told him. “In,” he said, kissing his thigh again. “and out. In and out. In,” he lined up a finger, “and out.” On the exhale, Wonwoo pushed in his first finger gently. Junhui gasped and tightened up again so Wonwoo waited, nipping at the skin at the junction of Junhui’s thighs and pelvis until he relaxed and he was able to move his finger in and out of Junhui. He had him take deep breaths again to enter the second finger and began scissoring him open to stretch him.

“Alright, one more, baby,” Wonwoo said. Junhui nodded. His mouth was open, letting moans and whimpers fall out freely. His hands were twisting in the sheets and running through his hair, leaving him looking quite disheveled. Wonwoo pushed in the third finger on another exhale and Junhui cried out.

“Wait wait wait-shit,” he swore, eyes scrunched together in pain. “Three hurts, that hurts. Goddammit.”

“I'm sorry, baby,” Wonwoo responded sympathetically. He kissed at the tanned skin that was stretched across Junhui’s hip bones until he got to Junhui’s cock that was laying hard and dripping across his stomach. He kissed up the shaft before taking the head between his lips and sucking harshly. Junhui moaned loudly and arched his back, but it turned into a whimper when he felt Wonwoo’s fingers shift inside him. Wonwoo swirled his tongue around the head of his cock to distract him, and succeeded.

“Okay, okay. Move,” Junhui told him. The pain had lessened enough that he didn't feel like his ass was constantly burning. Wonwoo rocked his fingers back and Junhui’s head thumped back against the bed. He gently increased the pressure and gradually spread his fingers. Junhui practically choked on air at one point and Wonwoo stopped, worried that he had pushed to far.

“Junhui?” Has asked, reaching up with his free hand and brushing his messy hair out of his face.

“Do that again. Wonwoo, do that again, please,” Junhui answered, pressing his body back down onto Wonwoo’s fingers. Wonwoo rubbed his fingers against the spot he had just touched and Junhui’s eyes almost rolled back into his head. Junhui’s head was spinning and all he could feel was Wonwoo, Wonwoo’s touch, Wonwoo’s voice. His world shrunk down to the man in front of him and he couldn't be happier. He reached down and pulled Wonwoo’s hand out of him gently, whimpering as he was left empty.

“Babe, we need a condom,” Wonwoo told him, holding his hand on Junhui’s hip tightly.

“I got tested before we started dating. I'm clean,” Junhui said, reaching up and dragging his nails down Wonwoo’s chest, scraping over his nipples and making him moan.

“Christ, alright,” Wonwoo groaned. He grabbed the bottle from where it was sitting on the covers and he spread it over his own cock. Junhui watched and Wonwoo could see him drifting, his mind wandering and worrying and overthinking. He quickly lined himself up and reached out to caress Junhui’s face. “Junhui, stay with me. Everything is okay, right? We're here together, we're doing this together.”

Junhui wrapped his hand around Wonwoo’s wrist, looking up at him with a small smile. “I know. I trust you. I love you.” He was able to look Wonwoo in the eyes confidently and Wonwoo’s heart stopped along with Junhui’s. He couldn't believe he just said that. But he did and he wasn't going to take it back. It was true.

He was completely in love with Wonwoo. He loved his deep voice and rumbling laugh and the smile that always spread across his face when he looked at something he loved. He loved the dorky, and honestly terrible, jokes Wonwoo made and how he laughed at them himself. He loved his passion for art and his kind heart. He loved the compassion and patience he used with Minghao and most of all he loved the way that Wonwoo built him up to be the best he could be.

“I love you too,” Wonwoo breathed, that grin that Junhui fell in love with spreading across his face. Junhui pulled him down and they kissed messily, all their passion being displayed in one action. Wonwoo used the opportunity to pressed at Junhui’s rim and enter him slowly. Junhui whined, telling Wonwoo to stop when he was half way in.

“Fuck fuck fuck, Wonwoo. It hurts, oh my god,” Junhui told him through gritted teeth. “I don't think that I can do it-I can't-”

“Shhhh,” Wonwoo cooed, pressing kisses to Junhui’s face. “You're okay. You're gonna be okay,” he said softly. Junhui shook his head. “I'm sorry, baby. It'll feel good soon, I promise,” Wonwoo told him as he started circling his hips. Junhui cried out, though Wonwoo wasn't sure if it was in pain or in pleasure so he took Junhui’s cock into his hand as well and pumped him loosely. “I'm gonna start moving now, okay? No deeper than this.” Junhui threw his arms over his face to hide it but Wonwoo could see the small nod.

He pulled back and only pushed in halfway, where he had been before. Junhui groaned, writhing on the bed as curses fell from his lips. The pleasure was even better than his fingers. He felt so full and it was suffocating him in the best way possible.

“More,” he told Wonwoo in a whisper and Wonwoo pressed in deeper in the smallest increments. Junhui felt sharp winces of pain up his spine when each section was added as Wonwoo thrust into him. “Fuck fuck okay okay that's it,” Junhui gasped, his hands flying up to Wonwoo’s chest to stop him.

“Well good, because that's all I got,” Wonwoo chuckled. Junhui frowned.

“What?” He looked down and saw where Wonwoo disappeared inside of him. His jaw fell open because, holy shit, Wonwoo was entirely inside of him and he was taking it. “Holy...you're inside of me,” he gasped.

“And it feels fucking amazing,” Wonwoo groaned. Junhui could tell that he was using all of his will to keep his own hips still by the way he was gripping onto his hips tight enough to leave bruises.

“Yeah,” Junhui smiled, breath coming out as a chuckle. “Wonwoo?”

“Yeah?” He breathed.

“Fuck me,” Junhui growled, rolling Wonwoo’s nipples between his fingers. Wonwoo moaned, jaw dropping as he pulled back and shallowly thrust into Junhui. Both men groaned as pleasure flooded their senses.

“Junhui,” Wonwoo growled, looking down at Junhui’s body with predatory eyes. Junhui bit his lip with the change he saw in his boyfriend. Previously he had been casting a loving and tender glance over him, but now he looked predatory, ready to ravage Junhui.

“I’m okay. I'm prepared. I'll tell you if it's too much,” Junhui told him. “I love you.” All of his anxiety from beforehand had faded away. They loved each other and Junhui trusted this beautiful man, his boyfriend, to take care of him.

“I love you too,” Wonwoo murmured, pressing a kiss to Junhui’s lips before he hooked his arms under Junhui’s thighs and pressing them up towards his chest and folding Junhui in half. Junhui moaned with the new angle and loved the feeling of Wonwoo pressed against him. Wonwoo rocked his hips back and forth, gradually speeding up until he was slamming into Junhui, who was practically screaming with the force that Wonwoo was pounding into his prostate.

“Fuck oh my god,” Junhui groaned. “Shit, more, Wonwoo. Please!” Wonwoo hummed and wrapped his hand around Junhui’s length, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. Junhui’s body was on fire with all of the pleasure he was receiving. It all swirled and gathered in his stomach, building until he couldn't breathe. “Wonwoo, I’m gonna,” he warned.

“What?” Say it, Junhui,” Wonwoo said, sucking on Junhui’s collarbone harshly. He whimpered and cried out.

“I'm gonna come,” he cried and Wonwoo’s hand sped up until Junhui release all over his stomach. It felt like he was flying with blinding white exploding behind his eyes. Wonwoo watched in amazement as the man he loved reached his peak, and it was absolutely beautiful.

He slowed his thrusts and began to pull out of Junhui while he was recovering from his high, but Junhui scrambled, hands grabbing for Wonwoo’s hips. “No! No no no!” He protested. “Finish. I want you inside of me,” he explained and Wonwoo's eyes widened.

“Babe, you're sensitive,” Wonwoo reminded him, but he stopped pulling out and remained still.

“I know,” Junhui said, leaning up to kiss Wonwoo delicately in contrast to their actions just seconds before. “I don't care.” Wonwoo paused but his boyfriend looked so determined that he couldn't find it in himself to protest. He pushed back into Junhui and they both moaned. He resumed his previous brutal pace until he felt his balls tightening. He only gave Junhui a grunt and a kiss in warning before he released into Junhui. He reached bliss and it was even better to watch Junhui’s expression of amazement when he watched Wonwoo and felt his release inside of him.

Wonwoo came down from his high and collapsed into Junhui, ignoring the come that was sticking to his stomach from where it was on Junhui’s stomach. “Wonwoo,” Junhui groaned.

“Yeah?” He answered, not moving from his spot.

“We're going to be covered in come,” Junhui told him, trying to push him off without much success. Both were so tired and practically boneless after their orgasms.

“But you're comfy,” Wonwoo mumbled. “And I don't want to move.” Junhui groaned but he could wipe the grin off his face.

Junhui definitely did not ask for this. It wasn't like he hated romance and love and it wasn't like he never wanted it in his life. He had just imagined that he would deal with it later in life, once Minghao had grown up and become more independent. He imagined that he would find someone to fall in love with easily. He imagined that he would get married in a church with his entire family and friends watching, but instead he was married in a garden with ten year old Minghao as his ring bearer and Seungcheol as his best man.

“And I promise,” Wonwoo said, finishing his vows, “to love you, and Minghao, with every fiber of my being. Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick ten needles in my eye.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably a couple very minor loose ends that I haven't tied up yet but I purposely did that so I could make little add-ons to this if I wanted too.


End file.
